Buraddorasuto Shinmon
Inquisition of Bloodlust: Act I Where all it begins and ends, a Reaping of the Thirsty Ryuketsu often wandered the World of the Living to preform diagnosis of its current Spiritual plane condition, specifically in areas of known high populations of Spiritually adept populace and incidents of paranormal activities beyond the norm for any small town. This one such place has been home to many legends and infamous sites of terrible power, heroes, and despicable acts of tragedy and evil. One place, even after the rise and fall of civilizations of man for the past seven centuries has changed despite technology being as advanced as it is. The name of the place...is Karakura Town. Ryuketsu's appearance had made it easy to infiltrate and become part of the populace of the out-of-the-way town, its various styles of architecture still remains verily 21st century midwestern, another oddity that this Japanese town holds. Even the style of clothing had remained almost inexplicably 'normal', no collar-less suits, not hover cars, no instant media-insertions. Most of the technology had stopped being advanced in appearance since the 22nd Century for the town, and Ryuketsu preferred that he wore his hoody, dark gray shirt and fading jeans as he walked nonchalantly down a sidewalk street, ignorant of the cold breeze the blew by and kicked up some autumn leaves, as fall came to the town in its own unique way as well. He stopped by a place he knew as the bookstore, a place only home to small towns as most information of any kind was transferred into digital-input around the turn of the 22nd Century, and even so, a gread deal of the 'books' were now digital lap-pads of sorts, terminals with plenty of access of downloadable media, literature, games, and even local daily news came through while books were still stacked on shelves, still bought and sold here. It baffled him how stubborn some people were to keep using parchment when the world kept moving on without it. He stopped by a book aisle and began to browse, blocking out his senses for a bit and allowed some sense of normality to grip him as he enjoyed looking through the hardcover bindings of the store and the feel his fingers felt against them as he skimmed through piece by piece of literature, looking for a very particular piece he's been hunting everytime he came by here. If there was one thing the Queen of the Damned hated more than anything, it would have to be history class and technology. She walked into the bookstore, hoping to find anything on the past six hundred years of life. To her, the technology was too much, prefering the feel of a book in her hands that made being immortal somewhat more bearable in the process. The only thing that hadn't changed was clothing styles, and for that, she was grateful. Having to buy more outfits would have destroyed what little money she had to her name. Myst, the aformentioned queen, found a section dedicated to around the time she had left human kind, except for the case of food. The mere thought of the crimson liquid that sustained mortal life made her hungry, even after her bottle of blood that she passed off as tomato juice had entered her system. Picking a large tome off the shelf, she scanned the pages hoping to find anything related to her brother or his family anywhere, having lost contact almost fourty years after she walked away, and ever since, just wanting to know drove her mad enough to go back to school and observe humanity to find perhaps a trace of those she loved. As Ryuketsu was about to check another aisle, he heard or rather felt the presence of a enigmatic Spiritual Pressure entered the bookstore. He had heard tales of her but he never encountered her, but he could be musing himself as he put on a simple curious look from the aisle as he watched a scarlet haired girl walk in, and had a perturbed look on her face, one of which Ryuketsu knew anyone else would find charming or funny, or plain scarry. When he saw the section she went in to pick up a book, he recognized the binding and cover of the book she picked up, seeing its arcane contents during his years past and dictated most of it as mythology and pieces of it as fact. He casually morosed over to her aisle, passing by to turn and have his back to her, sliding his forefinger across several bindings of books he had read before, giving the facade he only just come here, as he spoke aloud in a casual bored tone, "I wouldn't put much fact in these books, miss. Most of the stuff you read in them is mythology, highly inaccurate, but not bad for good reading." Myst frowned. "If there is a myth, there needs to be something true behind it. No one created a religion without something that they had seen beforehand. The Christian faith, for example, tells the tale of a Jewish man who could redeem sins, I don't follow it, but I do know that there was a man named Jesus Christ, and he was a good speaker in public. He won converts to his side easily by just speaking, and even in these days, words still have power." she said, trying not to let her true nature reveal itself, spoiling her ruse and causing an uproar. "True...but if all it takes is words to win people over, than why not name Muhammad of the Islam faith or Bhudda of his own theology? Both of which have had many converts through total faith in their religion or beliefs yet they didn't claim to be a god either," he looked over at her, eyeing her skeptically before saying, "funny...I didn't think you were the philosophy type." "Christ was just the most famous. Over one billion people from all over the globe claim he's something worth following." Myst begain, looking over her shoulder. "Besides, there's alot you don't know about me, strange one." she added before returning to her book. Damn, nothing of them. she thought, placing the book back and grabbing another from around the same era of time. "Oh, is that so?" He asked with genuine inquiry, a small smirk adorned his face as he reached over and placed his hand on the book she was grabbing, holding it fast on the shelf while leaning close to her, piercing brown eyes stared towards hers, asking, "enlighten me how I'm a strange one, miss?" Myst smirked, baring her fangs. "I'm sure you've read the story of Vlad Tepes Dracul? You would better know him as Dracula. I'm a very distant decendent of his, and I carry his curse. To me, you beings are very strange. Six hundred years, I've been away, and now I don't really know what to think of you." she said before returning to her peaceful facade. "Sorry, I don't have time for these games, I need to find a very important piece of information. Excuse me." she bowed politely and walked around the shelf to check a later series of dates, knowing how long her family lived, even without her own power, after all, half of them were part Demon. Ryuketsu arched a brow at seeing the fangs, displaying a sense of unsurity in the realism in her fangs or story, but then again, humans have had stranger abilities than to live for years on end. He remembered the Bounts, after all what happened to them... "So, you're Dracula's great great great great great," he kept on for a minute, adding a smile at the end, "...great granddaugther then? And what makes you think I don't know anything about vampires or demons," he leaned agains the shelf while crossing his arms and looking at her curiously. "Because, my kind is dying out. I've outlived my kin thanks to this power, and I haven't made another like me in six hundred years, nor have I felt my bloodline being used for such. I would know if any of my desendents used my gift to spread this, so great is the connection we share, and again, as then, I am truly alone." Myst replied, restraining the welling emotions as she told her life story so crypicly to a stranger. "Of course, I doubt you believe me. You probably think I've just read too many books on vampires, don't you?" Ryuketsu heard her tone, feeling like she was yearning for love and affection...as well as kindred spirits and comrades, a feeling sheer and utter...isolation. Something that Ryuketsu wouldn't admit, but it was one thing that he has felt for countless years before, but now, he found someone just like him. It was certainly...strange, to say the least. He then said with a shrug, saying nonchalantly, "Anything is possible...I mean, with the strange things that happen here of a all places, what's to say there isn't such a truism to your story or your lineage? You might surprise yourself of what you might find out just by looking around the corner," he hinted vaguely, ushering a small wink and smile, before moving to walk out of the book store, aimlessly grabbing a book with a archaic set of letters, Latin, before throwing the book towards her direction, "here. Its a book I've read of the past bloodlines of those supposed to be of Dracula and other famed vampiric families. You might find something about your family in it." Myst knew that the strange book would give her the answers she sought so she quickly purchased the bundle of papers and ran outside, trying to find the man who had just thrown her probably the most valuable piece of information she ever could need. Where did he...he must be a Shinigami to move this fast. Wherever he was, he was outside her vast range, or perhaps cloaking himself to prevent her from following. "Hello there girl," came a sickening, chilly voice from above the shop, the sheer presence sent a cold feeling in the air, as a man in dark cloak and hood, smiling in a predarorial gleam, "care to tell me your name...or shall I say it aloud myself, Myst?" Myst jumped as the man said her name. "How the Hell do you know who I am? And who are you?" she said, panic evident on her face. Whoever this guy was, he was giving her goosebumps in the extreme. Kaze smiled chillingly, saying in a false-pleasant voice, "I'd be careful not to talk to someone who's not there. It tends to draw attention, if you know what I mean," he chuckled in a eerily manner, as indeed a few bystanders looked at Myst strangely before returning to their buiness and walk. "If you'd like we can take this conversation to a place a little more...quiet. There's a old temple with a pagoda north of the city, about 3 kilometers from here. Meet me there if you want to know how you're found and known so easily," he then clacked a silver skull and obsidian bodied cane onto the roof above before disappearing with a high-pitched scream as his form disappeared in a blur. The initiation of Flash Step was apparent, for those who knew anything of Soul Reapers... Myst gulped before using her variant of Shunpo, which had the sound of bats taking wing in hunt, and traveled the entire distance in less than three minutes. She stood beneath the pagoda and caught her breath. She had pushed herself beyond her normal limits, but it was important to her to get any information from the Shinigami before it was leaked. A low series of chuckles was heard as the Soul Reaper clacked his cane down and walked at a casual pace towards Myst, the lower half of his face visibly pulled into a grin, "You sure got here quick. Are you that worried that you're secret would get out...or are you so lonely you want to know of your lost kindred?" "You know of them?" Myst asked, excited to have a lead. "And yeah, if the Shinigami figured out I'm still alive I'm screwed. I may be powerful, but that many people attacking at once would be a challenge." she added, bragging to quell the unease forming. "Now now, my dear...that would be telling, now wouldn't it?" He chided her with a chilling smile, chuckling after her twisted his cane around in a casual manner, "Truth be told...I was actually hoping to lure you away from the meddlesome human populace. They tend to be populated with...heroes ''and the like...and is monitored by the Soul Society, so they would've been alerted to our...reendevous." Myst was offically scared by the man in front of her. It felt like a much more twisted version of her favorite movie from ages past ''Labyrinth starring David Bowie, and she was Sara to the man's Jerith. Gathering her courage, she decided to see what exactly was going on. "Then answer this, who are you and how do you know me?" The man smiled, saying, "You know how the saying goes? Knowledge is power. 'G'''oing off how that saying means that if I gave you that knowledge you would be more powerful, now wouldn't you?" He then held up a brown gloved left hand towards her, saying, "if you come with me now, I will tell you about your family...after I keep you locked away and safe, so I can study on you about your rare species in the safety of my laboratory." Myst backed away slowly, her heterochromatic eyes dilated in fear. "Like hell I'm going with you. How do I know you're not saying you have information just to trap me? I've never been able to trust Shinigami so I'm gonna need more than just words to sway me. It's been hundreds of years so you probably don't have anything to prove your claims." As she spoke, she grew bolder and stepped forwards, remaining just out of reach of the strange man. Kaze smiled thinly, responding in kind, "What's to keep you from coming back from me if I tell you what you want to know, bloodthirster? I'll give you one chance and I will make sure to do my testing in a manner not as harmful or intrusive to your liking. What do you say about that?" Myst focused her spirtual energy and underwent a transformation. Her eyes both became red and her hair white, and on her back was a haori with the kanji for hate and betrayal on it. "There is a reason that no one has seen this for over six hundred years, they never live to tell about it if they do. I wonder what your blood tastes like?" She jumped behind the man and attempted a kick to the back of his knee, forcing him to kneel and give her access to his neck. "You wit-ack!" the man went down with a groan of pain, kneeling down and leaning on his cane, hissing aloud, "...you'll regret that move...bloodthirster!" "Please, the proper term is Reikon Kyuuban. Now, either talk," Myst begain, bending to his neck, her fangs within only a second of his skin, "or I'll drink you like a smoothie." she finished, breathing the last words into his ear. The man then began to chuckle, breaking out into a manical laugh so terrifying it would make any servant of darkness cringe or nervous, "You know nothing, child! I am Captain Kaze Sasayaki, 3rd Generational Head of the Department of Research and Development! And I don't," his body suddenly became bright, glowing as if it was on fire before he hissed out, "take kindly to threats!" Suddenly, the most inexplicable occurs. The self proclaimed Captain Soul Reaper's body suddenly explodes at point blank next to the Reikon Kyuban, with enough force to shatter the stone ancient steps and the pagoda along with a good few trees around them! Myst moved out of the area with flash steps until the blast died down. Once the coast was clear, she moved back into the area, a mad grin on her face. She found it ironic that the man wanted to study her, simply because she was the last known Reikon Kyuuban, but he exploded just because she was able to get the jump on him. While she was mentally celebrating her survival, she realized that his spiritual pressure hadn't exactly faded from her senses, but that could have meant a number of things, paranoia and frustration being two possible reasons, and him using a Gigai to trick her being another. She remembered her days among the 12th divison as a simple assistant, she watched many Gigai varients being thought up, but left before final production of any. Suddenly, from a hidden angle, three yellow beaks of energy came towards her, aiming to pin her to a nearby large boulder, the binding Kido was launched silently and accurately, making no utterances of incantation in its useage. "So you remember, don't you? I was wondering when you'd remember your time as a Soul Reaper, you witch," he chuckled out as he came out of the shadow of a tree, a chilling smile adorbed his pale 5'o'clock shadow face, his hand gripping the head of his skull cane. Myst was pinned to the rock like a crucifix. Kido wasn't exactly her strong suit, but the lack of incantation made it weaker, if only slightly so. If she really wanted to, she could easily slip out of it, but chose another idea instead. "What? How do you know me? More importantly, what could you gain from studying me?" she asked, calm, always aware that if this route failed, her failsafe was still availible to her if needed. Kaze clacked his cane against the debris-ridden soil nonchalantly as he stepped forward slowly, his mouth drew into a pleased smile, saying aloud, "That binding is at full strength, young one, so don't even think that I weakened it by not saying its incantation. IN truth, Kido is one of my strong suits, however, that's besides the point," he stopped 9 meters in front of her pinned form, moving his cane idly in circles, saying, "I know you've served in my Division before...you're a clever fox, and I truly didn't understand your true nature until some time after you left. You see, I keep tissue and blood samples from most of my Division for my own...personal reasons," he smiled at this, revealing on how he knew who she was, "I want to delve into the mystery that is of your species, perhaps replicate your individual physical attributes, use your disease-like venom as a catalyst for a medicinal purpose or new bio-weapon, the list goes on actually..." "You sick freak! You honestly think that you can engineer this curse to work for the better? I've killed thousands just to survive, and now...now you think you can just pervert my bloodline and expect me to allow it? It would just turn them, and let's put it this way, my blood would allow me to control them a set degree. Could you imagine an uprising of any infected with this, on the scale you seek? I could burn the Seireitei to the ground and not lift a finger myself." Myst said, using the truth of the matter to her advantage, her alternate plan useless. Kaze smiled with a maddening gleam, "What if I rewrote the programming within the disease so that I ''AM the one that bends them to my will? Have you ever considered that my intellect and resources would allow that to happen? You think too small, bloodthirster," he then aimed a hand up, preparing a spell as he spoke, "and now, I shall take you back to my laboratory, where I will use you for the greater good of the Soul Society as well as to further my own '''goals." Myst waited a moment before she used her least favorite Reikon Kyuuban technique, after all she needed direct eye contact and thus, didn't think she would have been able to use it, '''Kurō No Me, a technique that allows the RK caster to mildly influence the thoughts of another. She wispered the command softly. "You will let me go, and you won't bother with you foolish plan to use me." Kaze's eyes dialated slightly, his hand lowered and suddenly grew very quiet. After what seemed like a eternity, Kaze spoke lowly, "Do you take me...for a fool," he then roared out while outstretching his hand, a glow of blue energy gathered on his leather palm before discharging as he shouted, "MYST?!?!?!?!?!?!" The energy's origin was that of Hado #33, Sokatsui, though in his outrage, he didn't bother structuring the integrity of the spell, so it was less than full strength when he released it on impulse, rage coursing through his veins. Myst swallowed the energy, using Karunēji Musaboru 'to do so. She channeled the Kido into her hands which began to glow blood red. Her voice was still but a whisper, softer than the breeze that surrounded her, "'Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei." The red light fired outwards like a Cero blast, but darker in color. She had broken the binding spell and was free to move once again. "No, you mistook me for the scared little girl who had her eye plucked out by a Hollow. That was the mistake you made against me, Kaze-taicho. You really should study on your Reikon Kyuuban more..oh, yeah, there's no information that you can find. You followed my command perfectly you know. You let me go." she said, provoking the man. Kaze saw her, in short, swallow his Kido! Though he wouldn't be a stranger to beings with abilities such as these, especially from her race, he had acted out of rage and didn't think. The Reikon Kyuban's ability disrupted thought patterns and swayed them under her will. Instead of acting on her command, he immediately detected proving within his mental commands, and he immediately deterred it through unknown means. However, the very thought of her manipulating himself in such a demeaning way had worked to her advantage. As the Cero-like beam came towards him, he gathered a slight outline of blue electric spiritual energy along his left hand, grabbing the beam as it pushed himself back several meters through the sheer force it fired upon him, but managed to steady himself. Then, with a eerily soft voice above the roar of the blast, "Clever girl, Myst-kun," he then gripped the beam, suddenly disrupting the entiriety of the technique before it backfired in that of sheer concussive force back at the vampiric girl, leaving him relatively unharmed by the attack, "you sure knew how to twist people in the direction you want. However, I won't give you a second chance to do so. I intend to either '''''kill you, or take off all of your limbs so I can do my research on you without further trouble," he added with a gleaming smile, still determined to have his way with her. Myst was thrown off her feet from the blast, not expecting such a counter. She grinned dispite the fact she was being threatened so. "If you kill me, the virus dies with me, so have fun chopping me like a head of lettuce." she said, myrrthfully. Holding out her hand, she created her Zanpakto out of nothingness. "Let us see if you can keep up." she taunted further. "Oh please. You've left a learner, Myst-kun," he said before making two hand signs with his cane floating of its own volition on the ground before he finished, "I am STILL a master. Hyapporankan !" He then extended the space in between his palms, forming a octagonal shaped purple rod, before taking it with his right hand and hurtling it at her with another rod in his left hand, throwing it as well, duplicating the effect of Bakudo #62, throwing a pair of now spread out purple rails numbering up to 200 in number, spread out in a wide gait, making it hard to dodge the Kido. Myst swung her sword with enough force to disrupt the flight patterns of the rods. That's when she decided to use the smoke and debris flying from the rods' impact to get closer, using Ketsueki Butoukai to move in, the only clue to her movements, the sound of bats taking flight en masse. She was soon in striking range, slashing from the right to left. Kaze responded in kind, his eyes darted back and forth of the movements she made would normally be nigh impossible to track. His prowess in Spiritual Energy detection however, allowed him the upperhand in tactics used in these circumstances. He responded by twirling his cane around, parrying the sword strikes right and left with a surprising grace one of his own Division would not expect, since no one had ever seen him in swordplay or actually use his Zanpakuto in open display. Though his Zanpakuto was not to be seen at this time, and he sufficed to use his cane, clacking sounds of obsidian handle meeting metal, sparks flew around them in a chaotic dance that signified the struggle between the two combatants. Once he parried off one last blow, he uttered lowly, "Tsuzuri Raiden," stringing yellow streams of electricity, as he would connect wtih one of Myst's Zanpakuto strikes, the metal would be attracted to the high voltage and the Kido spell would shock the victim intensely. Myst was impressed that Kaze was more than able to keep up with her. Then his Kido hit her, hard. Her nerves were filled with electric impulses and she started spasming from the shock. How'd he get this far? Six Hundred years and I still can't win? No! I can't let it end this way. Under her breath, she muttered out her release command. "Light the sky, Gesshoku." The only alteration to the Zanpakto was a dangling chain attached to a gauge, one-fourth already lit. "Don't think I'm done yet! Hoshi!" She cried, overcoming the twitching in her sword arm and swinging the newly released blade and sending a fireball along it's path. Kaze arched his brow as he felt the release of Spiritual Pressure from the Zanpakuto and rising of her own in turn, the transformation subtle and Kaze almost forgot the sight of her Zanpakuto, having been 600 years since she's been in his Division. As she screamed out, it was obvious which technique she would use of the Zanpakuto HE studied and even at several occasions, sparred against. He used his Flash Step, the scream echoed in his wake as the fire narrowly missed his form, a miniature pyrotechnic explosion incinerated the earth he once stood upon. "Impressive," Kaze remarked in a commending tone, a toothy smile formed on his pale features, his eyes glowed behind the shadows of his cowl, his cane resting under his hand once more in a relaxed posture, though his straight standing suggested he was more prepared than one would guess, "its been awhile since I've seen Gesshoku. I take it that it hasn't reached beyond its Shikai abilities, has it, Myst?" Myst growled, her anger visible. "No, Gesshoku and I agree on the fact, six hundred years isn't enough time to learn Bankai. Besides, what to I need it for? Everyone who I wished to protect, their gone, forever lost to me, the ageless fang that takes what it wants, when it wants. Although, I'm at ease that you forgot about my Zanpakto's form, so I still have the upper hand." "Gesshoku, a Moon-themed Kido-based Zanpakuto with multiple abilities including Zanjutsu capabilities, has 5 known abilities. Hoshi is your least expending technique," he said in a matter-of-fact manner, a cruel smile of knowing crossed his pale features as he looked over slightly to the smoldering crater the latter explained technique created before moving his eerily glowing orbs back to look at Myst, "its too bad you didn't try to bluff, Myst. I would've been wary if you possessed a Bankai, given the fact that you're a Reikon Kyuban you're already above the norm of most Soul Reapers of Seated Office class would be. But, if you make it either too boring or too fun for me, I might," he smiled widely in a bright white smile, making his paled lower features more distasteful and creepy, as he finished, "draw my sword!" "You still remember...In that case, why lie? You would still overpower me, and being careful as you are, you would stop every single move before I could even use it. It may have been eons since we last talked, but still, I remember you. You were like a father to me, and those memories still hold sway over this body's actions." Myst said as Gesshoku's gauge refilled slightly, returning to one-fourth. She took a few steps back to see her surroundings, she needed a few distractions, although there were few after the Gigai exploded. She flashed over to a fallen torii gate and lifted it up, her Reikon Kyuuban form empowering her body enough to treat it as little more than an oversized toothpick. With a heave, she sent it flying in Kaze's direction. "A father, you say? How touching," he says with a stoic smile, his eyes tracked her movements, watching her pick up the rather large gate before throwing it at his form. With a simple clack of his cane and a outstretched forefinger, a blue burst of Kinetic energy was surged through the air, and struck the gate to move it backwards, 2 more redirected bursts sent it at greater speed and heading back towards her direction. "You almost...make me want to cry," he said with a static smile, his eyes glowing eerily, a cruel look bearing no pity or remorse for his actions towards her now, "the fact that you'd actually consider me a father, even now, is absolutely ludricrous to the point of me laughing till I cry!" Myst jumped on the flying gate, mindful of it's speed and direction, and she ran along it, using it as a springboard to jump at Kaze, her blade arched high. No sooner had her feet left the flying pillar, she was already in striking distance, and she brought the blade down. He knew this whole time who I was, who I would become, what I'd become. He knew everything! her mind seemed to scream, focused on ending the emotional pain that coursed through her. Kaze could practically taste the emotional war within herself as she lunged for him, a sadist pleasure filled his being and he breathed out in a semi-ecstacy of the feeling within himself. "I am the epitomy of death. I bring all those close to me in despair and emptiness within themselves," he pointed his cane head towards her as she lunged to bring sword ontop of his cane, a ball of yellow spherical energy formed before blasting mightily at her, a un-incantated Raikōhō upon the length of her blade and along her form and approximately 5 meters in width, shaking the air in a mighty boom sound, enough power to surely send her away, "I revel off the feeling of a body slowly losing its life and warmth. I am nothing but a avatar of death itself. For that, is what a Soul Reaper is supposed to be!" Myst's slash blocked it without effort, splitting the beam in two. "You really think that? If you enjoy causing death, you don't deserve to be a captain. You're supposed to help people to their afterlife. What happened to you that you forgot this fact? Where is the Kaze-taicho who used to teach the younger of the division what it truly meant to be a Soul Reaper?" she asked, trying to remain in control of her emotions. Kaze had used the Kido as a means of distracting her, already at her left while she was still airborne, he was moving with the agility and grace of a martial artist all of a sudden. He his fingers drew back and the heel of his palm propelled towards her side, intiating a Hakuda technique, "Tesshō," enough strength and power would send her reeling through the air with remarkable ease and cause internal damage. "You honestly think I believe the nonsense that the Soul Society feeds you?! Reality demands we keep the cycle of life flowing, otherwise we'd all descend into chaos and the fabric of reality, order, death would be utterly destroyed. I see no other alternative at the moment other than to keep the flow of life moving, and to keep the chaotic forces, whether from Soul Reapers or Hollows, Humans or Demons, from disrupting that flow of life and death. We are called Death Gods for a reason, Myst...we aren't heroes that you think they make us out to be. We carry out a grizzly task of ferreting the souls of the deceased and slaying the souls that we did not, hoping that their souls aren't damned enough to be sentenced to Hell. If you think that the mask I put on in the Soul Society was a fatherly figure you've looked up to, you really are a pitiful creature," he looked on at her with a face pulling back into that of contempt and loathing of her, now seeing that she truly believed in the nonsense the Soul Society poured into her. Myst felt the Tesshō slam into her, hard, snapping her arm in two places. She screamed for a few moments as she fell to the ground. "It just had to be you to call me that, a pittiful creature." She had begun using her good arm to try and stand, which took it's toll on her until she was standing upright. She clutched her side as pain ripped through her senses, a few major blood vessels had been ruptured. Deciding that the fight was nearing it's end, she looked at the guage, seeing it half-full. "Uchuu." At her command, a small box encased Kaze. "Trapped like a rat. Don't scream or shout, you'll only burn up the remaining amount of air you have. It would do you no good to die so soon. You know how Uchuu works, right? You have exactly two minutes of air left until you pass out and die." While she spoke, her body returned to normal. Oh crap! The internal bleeding couldn't mend while I was transformed, so now, not only am I weaker, but now part of my energy is diverting itself to fixing my arm and ruptured vessels. "Uchuu, eh?" He whispered as the barrier-style vacuum closed over himself, mildly thinking how annoying of a ability it was. He thought of a few ways to escape it, thought of a few ways to escape the technique but he couldn't decide if it was one way or the other... Guess I can show her what I can really do with Kido, he thought to himself with a mild smile, having never exerted this much energy to escape a mere Shikai technique, though he wouldn't underestimate its lethal affect on its captives. He made three rapid hand signs before kneeling down on the pitch black space that he stood upon, slamming his palms onto it, a large emerald glow formed for a few moments, and if it wasn't the fact that the vacuum cancelled out sound itself from the outside, there would be the sound of a loud thunderclap as he teleported out of the vacuum box! This only furthered his own advantage as he appeared in a dull green light behind the now reverted form of the Reikon Kyuban, high above on a tree limb. He smiled as he whispered while clasping his hands together, "Gochūtekkan!" within moments five chained iron pillars fell from the air at high speed towards Myst's body, intending on pinning her to the ground, albeit in a painful manner. Myst blinked a few times as her former captain escaped her trap. "Damn...!" Just as she was about to think up a follow-up to her last move, she was slammed to the ground by five steel pillars, one of which landed on her broken limb, causing her to scream out in pain. She was pinned down. Dynamic Entry! Enter the Walker of Hellfire~ Kaze smiled, his eyes closed and a hissing inhale was subtly heard as he reveled in his former subordinate's pain and surprise. He then used Flash Step, appearing with the sound of a scream before her pinned form, a wide smile crossed his features, as he asked, "Don't you remember how many times I've escaped that little technique of yours? This time is different however, but you should remember to intiate techniques before I catch wind of your plans. Now," he stretched out a palm towards her face, saying, "are you ready to take a nap, Myst-kun?" Myst closed her eyes from the pain. "Don't touch me...I'll die before I let you ever get your hands on the strands of DNA that influence the change. Besides, my arm was my primary concern, not your escape, although I was hoping you wouldn't have been so stupid as to think I would...what's the phrase? Come quietly." Although she couldn't see the gauge on Gesshoku, she was hopeful that she had enough in it to fire off Hoshi, even a small one to blow the pillars off her. As she expected, a small explosion pushed the pillar off her broken arm, taking some of the pain off, once again allowing it to try and heal. Just gotta be careful not to look at him, keep him preocupied, focused on something... Before you take me, tell me what you know, please." Myst's fireball did catch the attention of Kaze, but he dismissed it as it had only moved towards her shoulder and less off her broken arm. As long as all five of the pillars were linked together, the level 70's Bakudo will hold fast and nothing short of amazing Spiritual Power or direct simultaneous attack would crush it. "Nice try, Myst, but I guess you'll have to find out once you reach my la-" he began to say when suddenly, out of the air, a series of high-pitched whines emitted into the air. What looked like 7 red 'shooting stars' screamed in the air like fireworks, 5 of them crashed and shattered the pillars with a loud ringing sound emanating in the air before they crashed into the ground beside Myst, freeing her. The other two headed towards Kaze, one of which he managed to bat away with his cane, dissipating the energy projectile, then the other managed to slam into his chest, forcing him to spiral into nearby tree with a mighty shockwave, the tree itself fell backwards from the impact, causing a booming sound around the forest. "Can't keep out of trouble, I see?" A familiar voice said in a resigned tone, almost as if her savior regretted intervening. Then one could see his silohuette through the dust and smoke, slowly taking form of...Ryuketsu?! Myst chuckled weakly. "Of course not. If I'm not in the thick of things, I get bored." she stood up slowly, wincing as her healing body completed recovery. "That's twice now you've saved me. How could I ever thank you?" Ryuketsu was about to answer, when suddenly a loud snarl was heard, followed by a thunderous blast of blue energy around the area Kaze resided, marking the excess use of Hado #33, Sokatsui. Ryuketsu put his hands in his pockets, saying nonchalantly, "Not dying sounds good to me, can you do that?" "Impudent wretch!" Kaze growled, gripping the skull part of his cane as his eyes glowed with killing intent at the intruder, his teeth grind upon each other as she unsheathed the sword within the cane, "I'll carve you into pieces for interfering with my research!!!" Ryuketsu narrowed his eyes, saying aloud in a stoic unmoving voice, "You can try, Captain Sasayaki, but I believe you will be more deterred with an opponent such as myself." Myst smirked. "If I haven't died in six hundred years, what makes you think I'd start now?" she enquired of her savior. "Whatever you do, don't kill him, I want his blood and I want it warm." The need to drink blood was clear on her face, her skin growing pale. Kaze's face then turned from one of outrage to gradually grow a thin smile, his tone appearing to be amused, "You think my blood is warm, huh Myst-kun?" He then began to laugh a evil, twisted laugh, his Spiritual Pressure now made evident, the air itself became distorted like static, and what was worse what the earth around him was becoming. The ground around him began to wane and die, the flecks of bark on the shattered tree and the grass around him began to freeze while wisps of blue energy seeped from it before it dissolved into frosted ash. The land around him began to die... "If you find my blood so appetizing, how about I show you something that you will regret goading me into using," he raised his Zanpakuto cane sword, before saying, "but I need to get rid of the vermin next to you first," he narrowed his eyes, outstretching his left hand electric blue energy began to gather as he uttered, "Hado #88, Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō!" Ryuketsu immediately shimmered in front of Myst saying in a cool tone, "Stay behind me," before the giant thunder-headed electric Kido headed towards them as Ryuketsu spoke lowly himself, "Danku!" A giant transparent wall appeared before Ryuketsu and Myst, shielding them from the powerful Kido, a giant blue eliptical explosion rocked the forest land while a funnel of red fire rocked into the sky, thundering Karakura Town far away. Myst couldn't help but stare wide-eyed as the chaos unfolded around her and Ryuketsu. "Crap, he's like my brother, ice-cold spiritual energy." she whispered. She checked the gauge on her Zanpakto, revealing it to be almost full. Just a few more seconds, maybe thirty more, sixty tops. Ryuketsu remained silent as the roaring dropped to crackles of flames and scorched earth, before saying aloud, "Its not ice-cold Spiritual Energy...its his Spiritual Pressure...its eating-" he began to explain before the smoke poured away, revealing 10 pink energy spears around Kaze, causing his eyes to widen, "oh hell!" "Hado #91, Senjū Kōten Taihō!" Kaze called out, suddenly all ten spears converged towards their area at high speeds, whining through the air with destructive power within all of them. Ryuketsu acted quickly, making several hand signs before slamming his palms onto the ground below, uttering lowly, "Bakudo #91, Kokushokuhatsu Chakushin Kiseimon (黒色発着信規制門''Burakku-hatsu chakushin kisei gēto'', Lit Translation, "Barring Black Gate,"): suddenly, two large columns fired up at high speed out of the ground 10 meters to either of their side, followed by a number of black chains finally with a giant, 'X' barred black gate with obsidian enamorings with 'Repel' and 'Forbidden' Kanji symbols enamoring it all. It reached up to a height of 10 stories high, once it was fully errected, its mighty foundations shook, the chains jingling and the barrier before him was completed just as all of the ten Kido spears struck its foundation, causing a large explosion to form nearly 1/3 of the gate shook of its ferocity and destructive power. Yet...it held firm and had minor scaldings and scratches on the outside of it. Ryuketsu sighed with relief, slightly worried he wouldn't make the Kido in time as he stood up tall, saying aloud in a whisper, "Almost didn't make it..." Myst checked the gauge again. It was full! Stepping forward, she prepared to use her final technique. "Inseki." she whispered, creating a giant glowing disk shape high above, eclipsing the sun. She turned the blade to the left, the disk splintered into thousands, if not millions, of Hoshi-like spheres, which homed in on Kaze. Kaze saw the giant black gate and was quite amazed. To think that this imposter, this Soul Reaper-look-alike could initiate a level 90 Kido with no incantation truly showed his prowess in the arts of spellcasting. He then soon saw Myst intiate a technique he only faced once before, and his eyes widened as he saw a giant disk that eclipsed the sky above the open and battle-torn forest. It then splintered into Hosi-spheres, millions of projectiles, dodging it would be next to nigh impossible. He then made rapid hand signs as he chanted the names of his Kido, "Bakudo #81, Danku; Bakudo #75 Gochūtekkan; Bakudo #73 Tozanshō!!!" The rapid follow-up casts of Kidos just showed how truly gifted Kaze was at Kido, first Danku shielded him initially from the majority of the blast, then he willed the five pillars of Gochūtekkan to fall outside of the inverted blue pyramid barrier, adding extra protectiong against the onslaught of the huge hoard of projectiles. As the fragments of flames flew towards him, the Danku barrier held for a good 30 seconds before splintering away, and then the onslaught came upon the pillar covered inverted pyramid barrier, before a giant pyrotechnic explosion blasted the barrier away as well. It would almost appear that Kaze has fought his last battle...as it appeared that he was incinerated. Before a low, utterance was heared in the air, the flames around him were drained of life before the ash covered battleground with a near-to no injured Kaze with a transforming Zanpakuto in hand. "Grow cold and empty, Reitō Jigoku," he whispered coldly, and his cane sword suddenly took shape of a medieval looking blade instead of a katana, its blade bore rune symbols enamoring along the body of it, emanating cold blue flames that would hold no warmth to anyone's touch. He smiled at them, saying in a chilling voice, "Well done, Myst and whelp, you've made me draw out my Zanpakuto. But know this! The moment I drew my sword is the moment the battle tipped into my favor, regardless of your combined powers," he swung the blade to the side, a slight hum emanated from its swing before it hissed loudly in the air. Ryuketsu didn't move a muscle, but a slight bead of sweat dropped from his brow, knowing the capabilities of the Zanpakuto in question, "I suggest you run now, miss. Otherwise things can go very badly for you," he palmed his Zanpakuto's hilt, ready to engage in combat against the Captain if it came to that. "I'm fine. I'll see this to the end, for good or bad. You saved me from this guy, and now, he's going all out. Listen carefully, I know this sounds stupid, but trust me. Get me some blood. On second thought, stay away from me, I'm gonna try something new." Myst said, running away. In the meantime, she was crushing the bodies of insects that never got out of her way, producing a mist of blood that was absorbed through her skin via Chinoke, the Reikon Kyuuban's method for draining ambient blood. Sure it was a small amount, but it was enough to calm her mind and once again allow her to focus. Kaze chuckled, asking aloud in a cold tone, "Do you think that girl will be spared if she runs? Drinks the blood of this entire forest? Is protected by the likes of you?" He raised his Zanpakuto towards him, a thin smile slowly revealed a canine, predatorial smile as he challenged, "do you actually think you can take the likes of me on?" "I didn't say that, did I?" Ryuketsu said with a stoic gaze, unmoving and eerily familiar to Kaze, but of someone else entirely, "I'm only going to ask this once, Captain: Find some other prey to devour, this girl is under my protection!" He suddenly flared up a bright red aura of spiritual energy, his Spiritual Pressure weighed heavily in the air, more than enough to challenge Kaze, making the latter individual slightly unnerved by the strength he has. Myst chuckled darkly. "And who said I need protection? I'm the ruler of all mother-loving vampires." she said, breathing heavily, her physical endurance running low. One thing she was not good at, killing after a long battle. She did enjoy 'playing with her food', but the fact was, it was a very bad habit that just may have put her in a tight spot.